


Dance With Me

by Zeldy_of_Skyloft



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Nintendo - Freeform, Skyward Sword, cute fluff stuff, dance, skyloft, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldy_of_Skyloft/pseuds/Zeldy_of_Skyloft
Summary: The Skyloftians organize a ball, to be held at the end of autumn. It seems sparks are in the air for two certain students of Knight Academy, but it also appears that both of these said students are denying their feelings for one another...
Relationships: Karane/Pipit (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, Zeldy_of_Skyloft! Just popping in to remind you to please keep your comments clean (i.e, no swearing or inappropriate content please). Much appreciated! :)  
> P.S: this story is set a little while after Demise's death. Since Link and Zelda were still young in SS and still students at Knight Academy, I figured it was fine for them to still be going to the academy after the events of SS.

"Link!"  
The urgent tone of his best friend Zelda brought the sleepy boy at once to attention, causing him to snap his head upright. Messy light brown hair falling into his eyes, he turned his gaze upon his friend, blinking to fight off the tiredness pulling at his eyelids. Focusing instead on Zelda's face, he mumbled drowsily, "Hm, Zel? What's wrong?"  
Zelda pushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her face and jerked her head in exaggerated fashion. "Instructor Owlan is coming around to collect our tests," she hissed. "It might be a good idea for you to finish it, huh?"  
Link gasped--he had fallen asleep in the middle of an exam? In a frenzy, he snatched up his quill and scribbled a few random answers on the questions he hadn't yet filled out, then shoved the parchment to Instructor Owlan with a sheepish look. The teacher raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he took the rumpled page, adding it to the stack he already held.  
When Owlan had collected all of the exams, he set them aside on his desk and stood facing the class, hands clasped together and a smile on his face. "Students," he said, beaming a little, "I have some excellent news for you all. Headmaster Gaepora, Instructor Horwell, and some others of us here on Skyloft have decided to organize a dance, at the end of autumn. Everyone on Skyloft is invited, and you all will be helping to set up the dance." He picked up a sheaf of papers from off of his desk and rifled through them. "I have here papers that Gaepora had made to inform everyone of the event. You each may take one on your way to the dining hall for lunch." He set the papers where the students could access them and nodded. "I would like you all to discuss some plans for decorations and such over your lunch break, if possible." He waved his hand to dismiss the class, and immediately the room sprang alive with a whirl of chatter.  
Zelda turned to face Link, beaming. "A dance!" she said enthusiastically. "You know what this means, Link! You finally HAVE to learn how to dance!"  
"No I don't," said Link quickly, his face suddenly deciding to resemble a tomato. "I'm fine not knowing how. Really."  
Zelda wasn't convinced. "Sure." She leaped from the bench they sat on, grabbing up her books in one arm and slipping her other arm through Link's. Practically dragging him from the room, she said happily, "I can't wait to start decorating. And baking! I wonder what I'll wear? Maybe I ought to make a new dress. Or should I just wear one I already have? What do you think, Link?" Without giving him time to answer she rushed on. "Soon I'll have to start teaching you dancing! We can't have you staggering all over the dance floor like a dying Loftwing, now can we?" A giggle flew from her lips.  
Link blushed at the thought of himself dancing with Zelda and stammered, "N-no, I don't need to learn how to dance."  
Zelda frowned at him. "Yes you do, sleepyhead. I'm not going to dance with Groose the whole evening, I'll have you know. And I'm not going to let you stand by the food table the whole time, either."  
"You know me too well," Link said with a sheepish grin.  
Zelda's mouth twitched upwards, and she playfully slapped Link on the arm. "Of course I do," she said. "You are my best friend, after all." Shifting her books in her arm, she stepped away from him. "See you at lunch," she said as she began heading to the second floor of Knight Academy. "Gotta drop my books off."  
"Okay," Link answered, then turned and entered his own room. After dumping his books and papers on his desk to look at later, he hurried to the dining hall. Henya, the cook at Knight Academy, was serving the gathering students plates of food. Grabbing a plate loaded with mashed potatoes, meat, and bread, Link went to the table he and Zelda usually sat at and took a seat across from his friend Pipit, who was busily buttering a slice of bread. Beside him sat Karane, who Pipit was currently in a relationship with. "Hello," they both greeted Link.  
"Hey," he answered, taking a drink of water. "How'd you feel on your exams?"  
Karane shrugged. "Decent, I guess. I could have studied better, though. Especially for Flight Mechanics class."  
Pipit winced. "The written part of that exam was so hard...I probably failed it."  
Just then, Zelda entered the room, shivering and pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "Is it just me, or does it already feel like winter?" she said as she grabbed a plate from Henya and took a seat beside Link. "It's only autumn! It shouldn't be this cold already!" She took a vicious bite of mashed potatoes.  
"Agreed," Karane grumbled. "I already have six blankets on my bed."  
The four of them continued chatting about various subjects until suddenly Zelda gasped and said, "Oh! We need to figure out a plan for the upcoming dance! We students are supposed to decorate for it, so why don't we talk about it now?"  
Karane sat up straighter. "Girls in charge of the decorating," she said firmly.  
Pipit looked hurt. "Why? We guys can help too, you know!"  
Karane snorted. "The last time all you guys tried decorating was for Instructor Horwell's birthday party. Remember what happened?"  
Zelda snickered. "Ah, yes. Pipit set a rug on fire, Link got tangled in a bunch of ribbons, Cawlin broke a chair, Link's loftwing ate a stack of candles, Groose knocked over the cake, Pipit spilled punch everywhere, Strich fell off a ladder and broke his leg, Fledge got a concussion...somehow...and Link got stuck in a closet."  
"If I recall correctly, that was not actually my fault." Link shot a glare at Groose, who sat across the room. His former bully raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh...right." Zelda shrugged. "Still."  
Pipit laughed. "Fine, fine. We lads will stick to...er...whatever it is you find for us to do."  
Zelda beamed. "There is something you can help me with, actually, Pipit."  
Pipit nodded. "Okay, what?"  
Zelda pointed at Link. "Making him learn how to dance!" she said jubilantly.  
Pipit looked dubious. "Link? Learning how to dance? I don't think that would go well."  
"Well, he's really good at swordfighting! And that's...sort of...kinda like dancing?" Zelda protested weakly.  
Pipit grinned. "Well, whether he's good at it or not, it should be amusing to see him dance."  
Link glowered at him. "Some help you are."  
Pipit smirked. "You know you can't get out of it. Once Zelda sets her mind to something she doesn't stop until it's achieved."  
"Yes, I know," Link groaned, banging his head on the table and hoping no one could see his red face.  
Zelda beamed. "Good! Then that's settled. Sometime soon I will teach you how to dance, Link!" She giggled.  
Link raised his head to look at her, then groaned louder and got up to clear his plate. Zelda laughed again and stood to do the same.  
Karane and Pipit exchanged smug glances as the oblivious Link and Zelda left the room, Link protesting about Zelda's decision and Zelda telling him it would be fine. Karane and Pipit could hear them chattering all the way down the hall.  
"They're definitely smitten," said Karane.  
Pipit nodded. "The question is, do they know it yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that was fun! I love these two cuties so much <3 Stay tuned for chapter two! :D


	2. Admit It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy! So I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story this week because I have exams but I will try my best :). I've never been the best at udating anyway but whatever. Also, most of these chapters aren't really planned out. I'm just writing them as they go so they might seem a little random.  
> :P Enjoy chapter two!

"Help!"  
Zelda looked up at Karane's exclamation and saw that her friend was walking uncertainly forward, an enormous load of decorations in her arms. Several lanterns, perched on top of the pile, were tilting dangerously to one side, threatening to fall off and break. Quickly Zelda ran forward and caught the lanterns as they fell, sparing them from shattering.  
"Thanks," Karane said, exhaling and dumping the rest of the decorations on the ground. She squinted up at the Light Tower, which stood a few feet away, and said to Zelda, "So how are you thinking we should decorate that?"  
Zelda assessed the tower as well, tilting her head thoughtfully. "I was thinking we could string lanterns around the base, and hang streamers from the platform at the top. And I was also thinking we could put someone up there who doesn't enjoy dancing as much and who could set off fireworks."  
"Someone like Link?"  
The question caught Zelda off guard. "Yes--I mean, no. Well, I suppose yes, but not Link himself."  
Karane crossed his arms. "He's pretty uncomfortable with the thought of dancing."  
Zelda waved a hand. "Oh, he'll be fine so long as he's with me."  
Karane coughed. "But Zelda, that's why he's un--" She never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment Pipit ran up to them, a little out of breath. "Do you girls know where I can find Groose?" he said.  
Karane widened her eyes. "No. Why?"  
"Well, we're trying to bring the wagon of fireworks up here and the wheel broke. We need Groose to hold the wagon up so we can fix it."  
Zelda frowned and scanned the surrounding area. "Maybe you could try the Lumpy Pumpkin. Earlier today he mentioned going there to preorder some food for the dance."  
Pipit snorted into his hand. "It might have been better for one of you all to do that," he said. "Groose might not have the best idea of what to order."  
"I'm sure Pumm can figure something out," Karane said with a yawn.  
"I guess." Pipit shrugged, then sprinted off the nearest diving ledge to call his Loftwing and go find Groose.  
Karane turned back to Zelda. "We'd better get these lights strung up, hm?"  
"All right," Zelda agreed, lifting a strand of wire with lanterns hanging off of it. Handing one end to Karane, she took the other and headed toward the ladder leading up the base of the Light Tower. The two girls began stringing up the lanterns.  
"What do you think you'll wear to the dance?" Zelda queried as she adjusted part of a wire.  
Karane's voice drifted from the area at the top of the base. "I don't know yet. I was thinking of maybe wearing a yellow dress I made last year but haven't worn much. What about you?"  
"I don't really know either." Zelda paused, thinking. "I know how I'm going to do my hair, but I don't know what dress I'll pick. Maybe we can help each other pick something out."  
"That's a good idea," Karane said. "Maybe this afternoon after lunch?"  
"Mm-hm." Zelda fastened her end of the wire to the ladder on the base of the tower, then climbed down it and stepped off.  
Karane joined her a few minutes later after securing her own end. "We should get someone else to light the lanterns when the time comes," she said, "because I'm certainly not going to."  
Zelda laughed. "Me either," she agreed.  
Karen glanced at her. "Are you really going to teach Link how to dance?"  
"Why, yes," said Zelda, the tips of her ears turning red. "I am." She fidgeted with the tassel on her belt for a moment, her fingers fumbling a little.  
"Why don't you just admit it, Zelda?" Karane questioned, folding her arms together.  
"Ad-admit what?" Zelda said, blushing harder and not meeting Karane's gaze.  
"That you like Link."  
"I-I don't!" Zelda squeaked, her plain discomfort not supporting her claim very well.  
"Yes you doooo," Karane said in a teasing voice, trying hard not to laugh. "I mean, it's a little bit obvious. You've been best friends for basically forever--"  
"That doesn't mean anything!" Zelda protested.  
"--You're always staring at him when you think no one's looking," Karane continued, unfazed, "you talk about him a lot, you blush whenever he's around--and he's around you a lot, so you're normally blushing--you worry about him constantly...do I need to continue?"  
Zelda's mouth opened, then closed. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she was silent for a few minutes. Finally she sighed, dropping her head in her hands. "I don't," she muttered. "Honest."  
"Why are you so adamant about dancing with him, then?"  
Zelda gulped and peeked at Karane between her fingers. "B-because I don't want him standing around eating the whole time and not having fun," she said weakly.  
"Uh-huh," Karane said, her mouth twitching. "Sure."  
"Really!"  
"We'll see about that," said Karane with a smirk. Zelda groaned, turned on her heel, and began storming in the direction of Knight Academy. Karane laughed into her hand for a moment before trotting to catch up with her friend.  
Zelda huffed. "I don't like him," she said fiercely.  
"Fine, fine." Karane was quiet for a moment, then said, "So...where are you going? We're supposed to be decorating, I'll have you recall."  
"I was going to--" Zelda stopped, turned beet red, and then shook her head hard. "Never mind." She turned around again and headed back to the plaza.  
"I know where you were off to," called Karane. "You were going to find Liiiiiink!"  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Zelda.  
Karane grinned and then ran to catch up with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully, peoples, we shall soon get to the good parts (aka Zelda trying to teach Link to dance. I have that chapter planned out already and believe me it's gonna be good). Stay tuned for further updates!!! :D


	3. This is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, peoples, we are here at the part where Zelda teaches Link dancing! It should be interesting, to say the least...(:o  
> This chapter will probably switch POVs at random moments, and there will be cheesy parts, so bear with me here :P  
> Also, the dancing in this chapter is swing dancing, which is super fun, and then just classic dancing. :D

That evening after dinner, Zelda went on a search for Link. He had disappeared shortly after clearing his plate, and Zelda had the sneaking suspicion that he was trying to avoid her. "Trying to get out of dancing, probably," she muttered to herself as she walked down the hall.  
Spotting Pipit in the schoolroom, she hurried over to him. "Pipit, have you seen Link?"  
Pipit looked amused. "What, is he hiding from you?"  
Zelda scowled. "Probably. But have you seen him?"  
Pipit nodded. "He flew off on his loftwing a little while ago, in that direction." He pointed to the west, where the sun was beginning to sink.  
"All right, thanks," Zelda said gratefully, pivoting and hurrying from the schoolroom. She left Knight Academy, dashed off a diving ledge, and whistled for her loftwing, then steered the bird in the direction Pipit had pointed her. Wind whipped past her face as she flew around the skies. She saw no sign of Link for a while until, a short ways ahead, she saw a flash of red feathers on a tiny island to the northwest. A smirk crossed her face. "Found you," she muttered, urging her bird to fly a little faster.  
When the loftwing touched down on the island, Zelda hopped off and stalked over to the green-clad figure sitting by his own bird. "Link!" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you hiding from me?"  
Link jumped and looked at her guiltily as his loftwing flew off with Zelda's. "I guess...I was," he said in a sheepish voice.  
Zelda tapped her foot in mock annoyance. "Well, now that I've found you, you know what's going to happen," she said smugly.  
Link scratched his head and avoided her gaze. "Yeah..."  
"Well, come on, then! On your feet!" Zelda reached down and grabbed both of Link's hands, causing a sort of spark to flash through them both. Trying not to blush, Zelda hauled Link upright and smiled. "Okay, so it's pretty simple. We hold hands here..." Still holding both of his hands, she instructed, "Okay, now, follow my lead. I step to my right, and you step to your left. We go in the same direction. Now I go left, you go right, and now we both step back, now forward again. Every now and then you twirl me. Got it? There are some more complex moves but I think we should stick to that."  
"O-okay," said Link nervously, staring at their connected hands.  
Zelda hid a smile and said, "All right, the next dance is basically as simple, only our hands aren't both together. We still keep these hands clasped--" She indicated her left hand and Link's right. "Now I put my free hand on your shoulder, and you put yours on my waist."  
"Uh, erm, uh, y-yeah," Link stuttered, doing as Zelda instructed him.  
"Now we just kind of move in a circle! Easy, right?" Zelda smiled.  
"Yeah, easy," Link mumbled, his ears turning as crimson as his loftwing.  
"Silly," Zelda said in a playful chastisement.  
The sun slipped further down in the sky, casting a pinkish glow over everything and streaking the clouds in vibrant hues of gold, purple, and rose. A slight breeze sang past, pulling at Zelda and Link's hair, and they both were suddenly aware of how alive, how real, everything felt. A shiver ran through Zelda, causing her hand to jerk in Link's, and he gave her a worried look. "Are you cold? Should we go back?"  
"N-no, I'm fine," Zelda whispered, focusing her eyes on his face. "I'm perfect, actually."  
Link was silent for a moment, then his face broke into a slight smile. "Me, too."  
Something changed in the silence, like the skipped beat of a heart or a breath drawn in and held, and suddenly Link lifted the hand not holding Zelda's and placed it gently on the side of her face. His fingers were trembling slightly, and unconsciously Zelda gripped his other hand tighter, staring up at him. Had his eyes always been so blue? Had his hair always made her heart flip like that? The answer, she realized, was yes. Always he had made her feel this way. Always. And now it seemed that maybe he felt the same...  
An electric force seemed to be seizing them, pulling them towards each other, drawing their eyes closed. They both felt a current flowing between them, something that had always been there linking them together, but had never been apparent until now, a current they could no longer ignore...  
Suddenly into Link's mind there flashed an image of Zelda, a golden aura surrounding her as her soul was sucked from her body, a cry of pain flying from her mouth. He saw her sealed away in an amber crystal, eyes peacefully closed as she slept for thousands of years so that evil would be contained. He saw her standing, her eyes filled with sadness, as she told him who they really were, who she really was. Her voice echoed in his mind...  
_We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost.... To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time...deep in sleep for thousands of years.... I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done.... I am the goddess reborn as a mortal.... _  
Link's eyes flew open. Zelda's face was merely inches from his own. Her eyes fluttered open just then in confusion, and he felt himself falling into their blue depths, getting lost again...but no, he couldn't, he shouldn't...  
"This is wrong," Link blurted, stumbling backward. Away from her. "I can't do this..."  
Zelda stared at him, a flush suffusing her cheeks. "Wh-what? What do you mean? What's wrong?"  
" _I can't do this _..." Link whirled and stumbled to the edge of the island, leaping off it and whistling desperately for his bird. He could hear Zelda shouting his name, but he ignored it, urging his bird away into the gathering night. What had he been thinking?  
_He couldn't fall in love with a goddess... _______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen?? *hehe actually I don't cause I'm writing the story and I know what will happen :D*


	4. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say, other than that I didn't reread this chapter so it probably sounds terrible.  
> Anyway.

Zelda curled up on her bed that night, lost in thought. Had Link...had they really almost kissed? Was it possible? She kept thinking that maybe it was a dream, that she had imagined it, but no, every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, panic etched across it, his mouth open slightly in what looked like horror. Horror over what? Over the fact that he had almost kissed her? Was she really that ugly...and unattractive...and unlikeable?   
Zelda swallowed hard and turned on her side, staring at the far wall. Her eyes drifted across the wooden statues Link had carved for her, back before everything happened. She sighed, thinking. He had said "This is wrong," and then run off. By "wrong," did he mean it was wrong to kiss her because she was the goddess reborn? _But I told him I was still his best friend. Still his Zelda. And I always will be!_ Zelda squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. That would be typical of Link, to feel like he couldn't love her because she was a goddess...but _did_ he even love her? Had she just fancied it?  
A lump swelled in her throat, and she clenched her teeth together. She would not cry. She was acting ridiculous. _Stop it, Zelda,_ she chided herself, but a tear slid from her eye before she could prevent it from falling.   
"Zelda?"   
Zelda jumped. Karane was whispering to her through the gap in the wall between their rooms. Sitting up, Zelda hastily dried her eyes with her sleeves. "Yes?" she said softly.  
"Are you okay?" Karane asked in concern. "I mean, I noticed you and Link haven't talked all night, and you looked upset earlier. Is something wrong?"   
"No, no, everything's fine," Zelda murmured in reply, clasping and unclasping her hands. "I'm just tired. That's all."   
"If you say so." Karane didn't sound convinced as she withdrew.   
Zelda swung her legs off her bed and stood, going over to her wardrobe and opening it. She glanced inside. A pain stabbed her heart when she saw the white fabric of her goddess dress, shining at her with a snowy white color. She reached out a hand and touched the soft fabric with her fingers, a sigh welling in her throat. She hadn't looked at the dress since she and Link had returned to Skyloft, and seeing it now made her heart shudder in pain. Reminding her that she wouldn't ever be able to be _normal_ again. Everyone still tried to treat her normally, per her request, but there were times her father looked uncertain, or Orielle's conversation no longer seemed to flow freely, or Luv would apologize a little too much. Zelda had noticed it with her closest friends, too. Even Link. But this most recent episode seemed to hold the most evidence for the fact that Zelda would never be the ordinary Skyloftian she used to be.   
Zelda pushed her goddess dress aside and withdrew an old nightgown, changing into it. She then untied her hair and dropped the ribbons onto her desk, grabbed a brush, and began pulling it through her hair. When she was finished, she set the brush down and pulled a small hand mirror from her desk. She stared at herself in the clear glass. She didn't look any different. She was still the same in appearance. But inside she felt different. An unseen power surged through her, tingling in her fingertips, ready to be released at her command. Not that she knew what that command might be, or what it would cause the power within her to do.   
Dropping the mirror, Zelda stood and went over to her bed, climbing under the covers. She had greatly enjoyed sleeping in her bed again, as opposed to in a tree or on the ground. As she closed her eyes, she wondered just then what Link was thinking at the moment, and if he was still awake.   
A moment later, tired as she was, she climbed out of bed again, threw a shawl around her shoulders, and slid her feet into a pair of slippers, then padded softly to her door and into the hall. She hurried down it, the chill biting at her ankles as she descended the stairs leading to the first floor of the academy. She paused, drew a deep breath, and then knocked gently on the door to the direct left of the stairwell.   
It was silent for a moment, and then she heard stirring inside the room, a large yawn, and then sleepy stumbling footsteps. The door creaked open a moment later, and Zelda found herself looking at a very sleepy, rumple-haired Link. She felt suddenly guilty for waking him up.   
Link's eyes widened when he saw her, and his face flushed red. "Oh...uh...hi, Zelda," he said nervously, scratching his head. "Is...is everything okay?"  
"Yes...I mean, kind of." Zelda fell silent, thinking of how to phrase her next statement. Finally she blurted, "Are you angry with me?"   
Link stared at her, his mouth opening slightly. "Am I angry--no, of course not!"  
"Good," Zelda answered carefully. "I was worried you were."   
Link looked awkward for a moment. "It's...it's about earlier, isn't it?"  
Zelda gulped, then nodded and looked down at the floor.  
"I'm sorry," Link said softly.   
Zelda looked up again in surprise. "You--you don't have to be," she stammered. "I understand."  
"Do you?" Link sighed, looking uncertain for a moment, and then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Zelda. "Look, Zel, I really am sorry. I don't know what all that earlier was about. I was just being stupid, I guess."   
Zelda, who had just been about to relax against him, stiffened. _He was being stupid about what? About almost kissing me? Does he dislike me that much?_  
Abruptly she pulled away. "Yes, well, thanks anyway." She gave him a terse nod.   
Link looked at her in confusion, and Zelda felt something move inside her, seizing her and dragging her down. She bit her lip fiercely to keep from crying, turned, and hurried back up the stairs to the first floor. Half of her wished Link would come after her, tell her she had misunderstood, had misunderstood all of it, but the other half didn't want him to see her blubbering like a child. Her steps felt shaky as she lurched down the hall, using the wall for support, trying not to erupt, trying not to let anyone know that nothing was right anymore, that nothing would ever be the same again.  
Her fingers brushed the knob of her door, and gratefully she turned it.   
Zelda stumbled into her room, threw herself on her bed, and wept into a pillow, but quietly so no one could hear the despair in her dying soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was kinda...dark...Well, not really. Just a little sad I guess. Anyway, this story is super random--it went from everything being happy and awkward at the beginning to suddenly having Zelda doubt herself and Link doubt himself and blah blah blah. Anyway, I might post another chapter today, but I also might not. Exams, people, exams.  
> We'll see.


	5. Not the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell I'm back, and I'm getting pretty excited about this story! :D My son (Sky) is going to get some sad emotions in this chapter, and Gaepora is going to be very unhelpful without meaning to.  
> Enjoy!

When Link went into the dining hall the following morning to get some breakfast, Zelda was not there, and his stomach churned in worry. Zelda was _always_ in there before him, and she always waited for him to come so they could chat. He doubted she had woken up later than he, so it must be that she didn't wait for him to come in. Was she angry with him? Last night she seemed to think _he_ was upset with _her_ , which was understandable given his reaction to their near kiss, but why was she now upset? Was it something he said? What did he do?   
Filled with worry, Link barely noticed what he was doing and ran into Cawlin (if that was even possible due to the boy's stature). "Watch it!" Cawlin growled, scowling up at Link. "Just because you're the chosen hero doesn't mean you're special and get to run into everyone and do what you want!"   
Link's jaw dropped. Was that what people thought of him? That he believed he was special and could do anything? "I-I don't--" he stammered. "I'm not--"  
Cawlin scoffed at him. "Get this, idiot," he spat. "You're nobody special." He stormed from the room, leaving Link speechless.   
_Is that what they think I'm like? Is that why Zelda is upset?_ Concern throbbed through his veins as he placed a buttered roll on a plate along with some sausages and sat down in his usual seat.  
Pipit glanced at him. "Is that all you're eating?" he said in amazement. "You usually eat way more than that."   
"I'm not very hungry," Link said slowly.   
Pipit frowned and elbowed Karane, who sat, as usual, beside him. Karane looked up and raised an eyebrow, and she and Pipit exchanged wordless communication for about a minute. Then Karane looked over at Link and said pointedly, "Where's Zelda?"   
Link choked on his sausage. "W-what?"   
Karane rolled her eyes. "Where's Zelda?" she repeated.   
Link shrugged. "I--I don't know," he stammered. "I haven't seen her."   
Karane looked suspicious. "Isn't she _always_ in here before you--"   
"Look, I don't know where she is, okay?" Link snapped, his tone uncharacteristically sharp. Karane and Pipit both stared at him in shock as Link stood and strode from the hall, leaving his food mostly untouched.   
When Link reached the wide doors on the ground floor leading out of the academy, he shoved them open hard and made his way outside, slamming them shut behind him. He began walking faster, ignoring Fledge, who called a cheerful "Good morning" to him, and also not bothering to stop As he walked, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't know why he was so upset suddenly. _I must just be tired,_ he thought, a yawn escaping his mouth even as he considered this possibility. But no, there was something else nagging him--what Cawlin had said. _Just because you're the chosen hero doesn't mean you're special..._  
He halted, realizing he was about to walk off the edge of Skyloft, and then glanced around him. He was standing in front of where the goddess statue used to be. An indescribable feeling of sadness welled up in him as he looked at the empty space. The statue was no longer needed, he thought, because now the goddess had returned, quite literally in person. Link sighed. He had seen how the others treated Zelda now. Some, like Pipit and Karane, tried to act casual, the same as they always had, while others, like Fledge, were obviously trying their hardest to act the same. And Link? He didn't know anymore what to do. Zelda had asked him and all her other friends to still treat her the same way, but now that he thought about it, Link wasn't sure if if that was the _right_ way. After all, even though she was human, she was also the goddess reborn, which, all things considered, deserved a lot of respect. Therefore, Link concluded, acting the same way he always had around her was not the proper thing to do. _But then,_ he reflected, _that means that we'll grow apart and...I'll never be able to tell her how I feel...how I've always felt..._  
With a groan, he dropped his head into his hands. _What do I do?_  
"Link!"   
With sudden dread in his heart, the boy turned around and saw Headmaster Gaepora walking towards him. Instantly Link's heart sloshed into his stomach. _Great,_ he thought.  
Gaepora stepped up beside Link and gazed out at the clouds floating in the distance. "It is rather a shame the goddess statue is gone," he mused, "but I suppose eventually we will all move down to the surface and then we will be back with the statue."   
"But sir," Link said, his mouth dry, "you don't need the statue any more."   
Gaepora leveled him with a surprised gaze. "What do you mean?"   
Link rubbed a hand across his forehead and swallowed thickly. "We have Zelda now."   
A kind of flash filled Gaepora's eyes, and then the light died from his face. "Oh," he said, almost in a whisper. "Yes, I--I had not considered that. Seems rather stupid of me, does it not?" He punctuated his last words with a sigh.   
Link shook his head. "No," he said softly, "it doesn't."  
Gaepora squinted a little, staring at a distant island. "It's still hard to believe sometimes, you know," he murmured. "Hard to believe she's not only my daughter, but the goddess as well." He glanced at Link. "Is it the same for you? Hard to accept she's, well, not really your best friend anymore?"   
The words hit Link like a brick. _She's not really your best friend anymore._ It was true, wasn't it? They _weren't_ best friends anymore. Ever since he and Zelda had returned to Skyloft, things had been strained between them. Even though they tried to act natural and as they always had around one another, at heart they were moving farther apart. Their journeys had changed them. Now it seemed like they might never again be free to just be two teenagers goofing off and being best friends forever. _That's what it used to be. Forever. But forever slipped away too soon._ Now they both had responsibilities. Zelda was the goddess reborn as a mortal. Link was the chosen hero. _And now people hate me for it._  
"Link? Are you all right?"   
Link's head jerked upright. He had almost forgotten Gaepora was there. In answer to the headmaster's previous question, he stammered, "Yes, it...it is hard."   
"Mhm," Gaepora sighed. "Indeed." There was a brief moment of silence, then Gaepora said, "You are helping with the dance, correct?"   
At mention of the dreaded event, Link's hands began to tremble. "Ah, yes, I am," he said quickly.  
Gaepora nodded. "Good, good. It will go better if you're there to help set up."   
"Well, in truth, I'm not doing decorating or anything. I'm mostly helping set up what the girls tell me to."   
"Still, you and Zelda work well together," Gaepora said thoughtfully, eyeing Link. "She told me a little while ago of her plans to teach you dancing. How has that gone?"   
"Oh, fine, fine, it's going fine, it's fine," Link said, then cringed at the extremely suspicious response.  
Gaepora frowned slightly. "Well, I hope so. I don't want to see either of you standing alone at the dance."  
Link laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm sure Zelda will have plenty of dances lined up. I'm not much of a dancer, though."  
"Hm." Gaepora sighed. "Well, I suppose we shall see." He nodded to Link. "Good to talk to you."  
"Yes," Link said weakly as the headmaster walked off. Turning away from the edge of Skyloft, Link broke suddenly into a run, feeling something tightening in his chest. He ran, faster and faster, dodging around multiple people who cried out happily when they saw him and who looked after him in confusion when he did not stop. Link felt guilty for ignoring them, but he didn't feel like talking at the moment. He continued running until he stood before the large stepping-stones of sorts that led to the cave behind the waterfall. Leaping nimbly across them and onto the soft grass at the other side, he hurried forward, towards the waterfall cave. It probably wasn't the best idea to enter it, as the only pouch items he had with him were one or two bombs and his whip, which could be useful if used correctly but which weren't the best defense against Chuchus and Keese. Not really caring, he stepped into the dark recess of the cave.   
Cold, musty air slapped his face as he hurried through it, towards the small grassy area outside the other entrance of the cave that Groose and his friends used to hang around. As he ducked outside, squinting against the sudden assault of sunlight on his eyes, he spied a flash of pink.   
_Oh no._  
Gulping, Link backed into the cave just enough so that the person outside couldn't see him, but so he could see them.   
_Zelda._  
Peering at her cautiously, he felt his heart rate increasing. She was sprawled on the grass, a segment of bound hair falling on either side of her face and the rest of her hair flowing over her back. She appeared to be writing in a small book, a concentrated look on her face as her quill danced across the page before her. After a moment she sighed heavily, dropped the quill, and rolled onto her back, staring at the sky.  
"I don't understand," she muttered to the clouds, and Link's eyes widened. He felt guilty for listening to her, but at the same time was curious to hear what she was going to say. So he leaned against the damp wall of the cave and listened.  
"Did he feel stupid because of..."   
_Is she talking about me?_ Link thought, startled. He held his breath, awaiting what she was about to say, but at that moment a Loftwing glided up to the edge of the cliff and landed, its rider jumping off beside Zelda, who sat up with a start. She forced a smile. "Oh, hello, Groose."   
The redhead grinned in response, then frowned and scanned the area. "Where's Link?" he asked. "I thought I'd find you two together."   
Zelda grimaced. "I don't know about that."   
"Oh," said Groose slowly after a moment. "Well, do you know where I _can_ find him? I need his help carting some stuff."   
Zelda shook her head. "No," she said, and there was a sharp frost clouding her voice. Groose looked surprised, and Zelda said quickly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just--" She fell silent, glancing down at her hands.   
Groose coughed a little. "Is, uh, everything okay between you and Link?"   
Zelda nodded, much too hastily. Groose looked dubious, then shrugged.   
"Well, all right. I'll go find him then." He waved at Zelda, climbed back on his Loftwing, and flew away.   
Link, realizing he should probably leave as well so Groose could find him, started to turn, but just then he heard what sounded like a stifled whimper. He froze, then looked hesitantly out of the cave. Zelda had slumped forward, her hands pressed against the grass before her, her hair hanging on either side of her face. Her shoulders were beginning to shake, and Link was shocked to see tears sliding from her eyes. A sudden urge filled him, to go and comfort her, but he wondered if that wouldn't just make her more upset. It seemed that lately he had been messing everything up, and he didn't want to do any more harm.   
So he spun around and walked in the opposite direction, until he exited the cave on the other end. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to go back and make things right with Zelda, but he shook his head firmly.   
_She'll be fine. She doesn't need me._  
But Link didn't realize how untrue his words were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been typing this chapter over the course of a few days, so if it seemed a little random that's why. But anyway, we're almost to the dance!! :D I'm so excited to get there!!!  
> Stay tuned for further updates!


	6. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DID IT and it didn’t go at all as planned but here it is! I’ve had so much fun writing this story and hopefully I can start on some more soon! Because, what the heck, you can never have too much Zelink.  
> Enjoy!

“Can I come in?”   
Zelda turned at the sound of Karane’s voice and saw her standing in the half open door, her eyes sparkling with excitement for the evening to come. Zelda smiled and waved her inside thankfully. “I actually need a bit of help with my hair,” she admitted, “so you came at the right time.” She looked at her friend, beaming. “You look beautiful! I’m sure Pipit is going to be speechless.” Karate blushed, glancing down at herself. She wore a sleeve length yellow dress and brown sandals, with her hair swept back in a braid. “Well, thank you,” she said, then straightened and looked at Zelda. “So, how are you thinking of doing your hair?”  
Zelda lifted a handful of tiny lavender flowers scattered across her desk and held them up. “I was thinking of pulling my hair partly back and weaving these through it.”  
”I can do that!” said Karane eagerly, taking a brush Zelda handed her. She began working it through her friend’s hair, brushing out the windblown tangles. “Excited for tonight?” Karane asked as she set the brush down and lifted a pale lavender ribbon, using it to begin pinning Zelda’s hair.  
“Yes,” Zelda said hesitantly, looking at her hands. “A little nervous, I guess.”  
”Understandable,” Karane said. “I am too.” She eyed Zelda in the mirror her friend had hung up temporarily. “But I think you’re nervous for a different reason, hm?”  
Zelda felt heat rushing to her cheeks, and she bit her lip, not answering. Karane went on, “It’s because of Link, isn’t it?”   
Zelda swallowed hard, then whispered, “Yes, it is.”  
Karane nodded sagely as she wound a flower into Zelda’s hair. “I knew it.”“But...but how?” Zelda mumbled, covering her face with her hands.  
Karane coughed. “It’s, uh, a little obvious the two of you like each other.”  
“W-what?” Zelda gasped, whirling in her seat. “L-link doesn’t like me!”  
Karane’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead, but she refrained from commenting on Zelda’s statement, instead carefully saying, “But you like him.”  
“Well...yes,” Zelda murmured, looking embarrassed again.   
“A _lot_ ,” Karane prodded.   
“...yes.”  
Karane stopped what she was doing and met Zelda’s gaze in the mirror. “So what are you going to do?”  
“Nothing, probably,” said Zelda in a sad voice.   
Karane’s jaw dropped. After she collected it again, she scolded, “But if you like him, you need to let him know! You need to tell him so you can—”  
“He doesn’t like me, Karane,” Zelda said, her tone warning her friend the subject was closed.   
Karane closed her mouth and finished fixing Zelda’s hair in silence. At last she finished and smiled, stepping back and admiring the finished product. “Beautiful, if I do say so myself,” she said in a happy voice.   
Zelda turned her head from side to side to view her hair, looking pleased. “It _is_ beautiful,” she agreed. “Thank you.”   
“Of course.” Karane watched as Zelda got up. “You look really pretty. I’m sure the boys will be lining up to dance with you.”   
Zelda smacked her arm, then glanced self-consciously at herself in the mirror. She wore a lavender dress that swept out below her waist in a layer of ripples, the hem of the skirt ending a little above her ankles. A darker purple wrap hung around her shoulders. Brown sandals adorned her feet, and a simple necklace with a small purple gem on the end hung around her neck. Her hair, partly swept back, was dotted with hundreds of tiny lavender flowers. _I actually look okay,_ she thought.  
Karane smiled at her. “Ready?”  
Zelda took a deep breath and nodded. Together the two girls headed from Zelda’s room and exited Knight Academy, heading towards the plaza.  
When they arrived, they halted, staring with wide eyes at the lanterns, flowers, and other decorations everywhere. They had helped decorate, of course, but they still were breathless at the sight of the plaza. At one end, tables loaded in food stood, sagging under the weight of pies, cakes, cookies, meat pastries, fruit, and other such delectable foods. At another end, a group of Skyloftians struck up a merry tune with handcrafted instruments, the sound of which floated through the crisp evening air and made Zelda want to dance. The thought cast an anxious weight upon her heart--there was only one person she really wanted to dance with, but where was he? And how could she go up to him when they clearly were drifting apart?   
Karane caught sight of Pipit at the other end of the plaza and smiled at Zelda. “You can do it,” she whispered, squeezing Zelda’s arm before slipping away into the crowd.   
_Can I?  
_Zelda scanned the plaza, searching for a boy in green. A moment later she saw him, standing by the food tables munching a tart. For a moment relief swept through her, but it quickly dissipated when she saw he was talking with someone. Talking with a girl.   
Zelda clenched her hands into fists, trying to calm down as she stared at the girl Link was speaking with. The girl had her back to Zelda, her rather crooked blond pigtails trailing over her shoulders. She wore a rather ugly flower-patterned dress and a yellow wrap. Zelda narrowed her eyes. Had her heart not been throbbing with jealousy, she might have noticed the grimace on Link’s face as he listened to the girl talk. But she didn’t notice, an ache sweeping into her heart.  
“Er, Zelda,” a timid voice squeaked from behind her. Zelda spun around, startled, and discovered Fledge standing behind her. Her heart sank. Fledge was nice, but he was rather wishy-washy, and anyway, at the moment, she just wanted to spy on Link and the girl he was talking to. She awaited what Fledge had to say, hoping he wouldn’t ask her--  
“Do you want to dance?” Fledge said shyly.  
Zelda’s eyes squeezed shut momentarily, then flew open again and looked at Fledge. She forced a smile. “All right,” she said in a false cheerful tone.   
Fledge beamed and led her to the center of the plaza, where they began dancing to the tune the musicians were playing. As they whirled around the edge of the circle of dancers, Zelda glanced over at Link. He stood alone now, the girl having moved on to the punch table. He was staring straight at Zelda, an odd look on his face. If Zelda had been thinking more clearly, she would have seen that his current facial expression reflected the emotion she had felt when Link and the girl were talking. _Jealousy._ But she didn’t take it in, too distracted by the fact that he _was_ looking at her, at the fact that she was dancing with someone who was not him. Quickly she looked away, her face flushing, her mind debating whether or not she should speak to him and tell him how she felt.  
When the dance ended, Zelda hurriedly thanked Fledge, mustered her courage, and turned to find Link.   
He was gone.   
Zelda stood frozen for a minute, the music and chatter swirling around her but not translating into comprehensible words in her mind. The happy faces around her swirled and melted together, and after a second, Zelda whirled and began to run, away from the plaza, running until she arrived near the ruby-eyed bird statue, next to the lake.  
Out of breath, she stopped, gazing out over the water glistening under the rising moon. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. If only he had stayed, then she could have told him. But he hadn’t stayed. He saw her, and so he left.   
Zelda closed her eyes and tilted her face upward, feeling a tear trickle down her face. _Stop it. You’re being stupid,_ she told herself. But the ache inside of her only worsened. Ever since that awful evening when Link almost kissed her--or had he even been about to--their relationship had felt strained. Zelda felt she was exaggerating slightly, but at the same time she recalled the awkwardness between them, and she thought that maybe she wasn’t exaggerating after all.  “Zelda?”  
A small shriek escaped her mouth as the voice reached her ears, and she spun around to discover Link standing behind her. His expression was nervous as he looked at her, not saying anything.   
Zelda swallowed, pulling her wrap a little tighter around her shoulders. “Yes?” she said, feeling her voice was strained.   
Link swung his hands behind his back and stared at the ground, scuffing the dirt with his boot. “I-I thought maybe you wanted some company,” he said slowly.  
“Oh.”   
Link glanced up at her. “So...do you mind if I’m here?”   
Zelda shook her head, but the movement was forced. “No! Not at all!” she said, her voice too cheerful. Link noticed, his face falling slightly.   
_What is wrong with you, Zelda?_ she thought to herself. _You’re just making it worse.  
_There was a broad silence between them for a moment, so thick it was like a wall pressing them farther apart. Then, faintly, the strains of music reached their ears, drifting on the breeze from the plaza. Link relaxed a tiny bit, giving Zelda a small smile. “Be a pity if your teaching me to dance went to waste, wouldn’t it?” he said softly, tilting his head a little.  
Zelda’s heart thudded rapidly. “W-what do you mean?” she asked, staring at him, even though she thought she knew.  
Link took a step forward, a pleading look entering his eyes. “I mean....” He hesitated, then went on. “Dance with me?” he whispered, reaching out a hand to her. “Please?”   
Zelda caught her breath, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Her gaze drifted to his hand, the fingers of which trembled slightly. She could hear the longing in his voice as again he murmured, “ _Please…”  
_Zelda hesitated just a moment longer, and then, slowly, she slipped her hand into his. His fingers tightened around it, and she found security in his touch. She looked up at him, and saw he was staring down at her, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. A breeze tousled his already scruffy hair, and Zelda found herself wanting to laugh. A wide smile stretched suddenly across her face, and without another second’s delay she stepped into his waiting arms.  
For a few moments they moved slowly in a circle across the grass, not taking their eyes off the other’s face. As the music swelled to a finale and then died away, they stopped, still looking at one another. “I’m sorry, Link,” Zelda whispered.   
His forehead creased in confusion. “Sorry for what?”   
“For...for being stupid. For getting upset the other night...I...I’m sorry for everything,” she said, dropping her head. A moment later Link’s voice broke the stillness.  
“I am too.”  
She looked up at him. “You didn’t do anything.”   
Link laughed bitterly. “You’re right. I didn’t _do_ anything. I didn’t--I didn’t do what I’ve been wanting to do for years because I was scared. I was uncertain...I thought...I thought it was wrong, even though...even though I knew that maybe it wasn’t wrong, that maybe it was right. I was a coward, Zel…”   
She stared at him, puzzled. “What did you not do?”   
Link looked down at her. The sound of laughter and music floating from the plaza seemed to fade as Link and Zelda stared into each other’s eyes, silent sparks flying between them, the moon overhead seeming to shine just for them. And then Link leaned in and kissed Zelda gently on the mouth.   
When the two of them separated, Link smiled shyly. “That,” he said in a soft voice, “is what I didn’t do.”   
“You _were_ about to kiss me the other day,” Zelda whispered.   
Link nodded. “Yes—”  
“So why didn’t you?” Zelda said softly, reaching out and catching his hand.   
Link swallowed and glanced down at the ground. “I...I didn’t think it was proper for me to…to fall in love with…”  
“A goddess,” Zelda finished for him.   
Link didn’t respond, but the pained flash of his eyes told Zelda that she was correct in her words. She exhaled slowly, then said, “Link, I’m going to restate what I told you back when we first reunited in the Sealed Temple. I am still my father’s daughter and your friend. _I’m still your Zelda._ ” She hesitated, then went on, “And I always will be.”  
Link lifted his gaze to meet hers, cobalt eyes looking into sapphire ones. “And I’ll always be your hero,” he said, leaning forward so their foreheads touched.   
Zelda laughed. “That’s right,” she murmured, her eyes shimmering with a faint sheen of tears as she looked at her sleepyhead.   
“Zelda?” Link whispered as she started to lean in to kiss him again.  
Zelda paused. “What?”  
“I love you.”  
Zelda’s face swept into a smile.  
“I love you too.”   
As the full harvest moon rose in the sky above them, silver light spilling from it onto Skyloft, Link and Zelda walked slowly back to the plaza together, hands clasped, laughing and talking about whatever came to mind. Pipit and Karane noticed and nudged one another, snickering, as Link and Zelda joined the next dance and began whirling around the plaza together.   
“They’re smitten,” Pipit said with a grin. “Definitely,” Karane laughed. “And they know it now.”  
Pipit offered her a hand, leading her into the circle of dancers, and Karane shot a wink at Zelda as she went past. Zelda grinned and then leaned her head on Link’s shoulder, half closing her eyes. She felt more full and content than she had in a long time, here in the arms of her hero. Secure in a position she never wanted to leave. And Link held his goddess tighter, smiling, no longer caring what anyone thought of him, the moon reflecting the light in his eyes.  
Music swirled up from the plaza and drifted away to the heavens, as even the stars danced above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I didn’t really reread that so I have no idea how it went, but anyway, there it is! The end! Hope y’all liked it! :)


End file.
